Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device, and particularly relates to a semiconductor device having a following circuit, where the circuit generates an output such as a voltage, etc. required for operation according to an internal control signal.
Description of Related Art
In a NAND flash memory or a NOR flash memory, voltages of various levels are required in a read operation, a program operation and an erase operation of data. Generally, in the flash memory, a charge pump is adopted to boost a voltage supplied from external, and the boosted voltage is used to generate a program voltage or an erase voltage. For example, a patent literature 1 discloses a charge pump circuit of a series connection mode capable of decreasing a charge loss caused by parasitic capacitances.